screamingplainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
'Timeline' Year 0: Universe begins. Fred and Zanza survive the transition from the old universe to the new one, begin building their respective realms. Year 3: Fred discovers Luclar, learns of Zanza's presence and activities. Year 3482: Fred's realm is completed and ready for biological implantation. The realm consists of a single solar system with one sun, twelve planets, and their attendant satellites. Year 3512: Luclar brings Fred various biological samples from across the nascent universe. Fred begins projects to modify and enhance various samples. Year 3681: Dwarves, Warigons, and Siiv are seeded on the fourth planet from the sun. Year 3695: Zanza completes formation of his realm, begins scouring nearby space for useable biologicals. Year 3854: Warigons, Dwarves, and Siiv begin improving on the arts and philosophies taught to them by Fred. Dwarves begin delving of Kharagga-Kraah. Warigons develop quickly into an Iron Age culture of aggrarian warriors. Year 3886: Zanza corrupts gathered biologicals into creatures after his own likeness, later to be known as devils. Year 3967: Dwarves, under the tutilage of the Warigons, develop steel. Warigons develope complex empty-handed fight techniques. Year 5034: Zanza becomes aware of Fred's realm, begins plans for invasion. Year 5086: Zanza launches invasion of Fred's realm. Year 5088: ''' Zanza'a forces are defeated, Zanza is stranded on the fourth planet. Zanza's surviving forces entrench and attempt to build their own dominions. '''Year 5092: Last of Zanza's former minions are located and brought to heel under Zanza's rule. Minions are consolidated into the dominion of The Nine Hells. Year 5168: Dragons from other universes discover the young realm and attempt to claim territory. The First God War begins as Fred and Zanza make an uneasy truce to deal with the dragon incursion. Year 5404: New gods are raised by Fred and Zanza. Fred raises The Warigon Maximo, the Siiv Karthas, and the Dwarf Thorn. Zanza raises the devil Ungaro. Ungaro goes insane from the raising process and begins his rampage. The First God War ends, dragons routed and expelled from the universe. Decimated during the war, the Nine Hells are disbanded. Zanza's minions are permitted to roam freely. Warigons and Siiv begin slow decline to extinction. Numerous bands of Dwarves are left rootless due to the destrcution of their delvings. Planetary climate begins to stablized after dramatic shifts in weather due to massive area effect weapons used during the God War. Year 5406: Zanza begins using information, genetic samples, and technologies stolen from Fred during the God War in an attempt to breed dragons that will be subserviant to him. Year 5469: Uprooted Dwarves begin steady adaptation into the Gnome and Halfling races. Surviving Warigons break into fueding camps. Siiv begin preparations for their eventual extinction and start construction of a great monument. Ungaro captured and imprisoned by Fred. Year 5497: New generation of Warigons begins to show genetic degradation, Warigons begin decline into Orcs. Year 5562: Last Warigon dies, Orc camps begin openly warring with each other. Fred raises the Orc Elemon to godhood. Year 5591: Majority of Orc camps are driven east by the Dwarves. Zanza's experiments with dragon cloning produces the failure of wyverns. Year 5642: Gnomes and Halflings are now seperate races from the Dwarves, take to living completely above ground. Gnomes establish the city of Enathmar. Halflings establish the city of Tyvastahd. Zanza begins performing genetic experiments on captured Orcs from the eastward fleeing camps. Enathmar Calender developed. Fred raises the Gnome Dorn and the Halfling Stahl to godhood. Year 5822: Zanza produces the Hobgoblin, Goblin, and Bugbear races from the successful results of his experimentation on the Orcs. Gnolls, Ogres, and Trolls result from Zanza's failures. Kobolds are pruduced from the combination of the last of Zanza's dragon samples and Orc genetics. Year 5963: Zanza recalls his scattered devil minions and founds the monster kingdom of Aazthkhanak. Zanza raises the devil Torogotsu to godhood. Year 6000: Elemon makes and wins his bet with Dorn and creates the Elves. Dorn eats his largest tome. Year 6012: Elemon founds the twin Elf kingdoms of Barbeleg and Edhelbar. Year 6350: Aazthkhanak's forces, under the command of Torogotsu, assaults Barbeleg and captures the royal family. Zanza demands that Elemon forswear his creations and turn them over to his rule. Fred, Elemon, and Maximo, backed by Thorn and the Dwarves of Kharagga-Kraah, drive Zanza's armies back to Aazthkhanak and hold it under siege. The rise of sorcery among the Kobolds begins the general distrust of non-Elf sorcerors. Year 6351: Zanza surrenders the Barbeleg royal family to Elemon and Torogotsu is publicly wedgied. Year 6353: ''' Under the hand of Maximo, the Dwarves teach the Elves the arts of war. '''Year 6354: Elemon imbues the Elves with the powers of sorcery. Year 6372: Barbeleg and Edhelbar found the War Mage Corps. Year 6416: Dwarves found the delving at Kharagga-Shil. Gnomes colonize eastwrad and found Estval. Halflings begin experimenting with steam power. Year 6431: Halfling Civil War. Year 6433: Tyvastahd is abandonned. The three factions establish their camps at Dunham, Port Lhiram, and the High Wood. Year 6434: Gnomes establish the towns of Kerrekala and Teev. Year 6435: ''' Aazthkhanak sacks the High Wood, slaughtering all it inhabitants. Gnomes from Teev and Dwarves from Kharagga-Shil begin a campaign of raids on all Aazthkhanak settlements in their respective areas of influence in reponse to the massacre at the High Wood. '''Year 6436: Aazthkhanak mobilizes its armies and declares war against Kharagga-Shil and Teev. Year 6437: Thorn personally hands Zanza his ass, ending the war. Aazthkhanak is forced to cede large amounts of territory near Kharagga-Shil and Teev to those polities. Minor skirmishes continue between Dunham and Port Lhiram. Elves of Edhelbar attempt to negotiate peace between the Halfling factions. Year 6504: Stahl begins the Second God War in an attempt to force the Halflings to end their fueding. The war quickly grows beyond Stahl's intended scope and spills over into Aazthkhanak, Kharagga-Shil, Teev, Estval, Edhelbar, and Barbeleg. Year 6512: The Elves Hest and Hydris are raised to godhood to augment the deities in quelling the planetary upheavals caused by Stahl's ill-considered actions. Zanza takes advantage of the other deities' confusion and reclaims lost territories. Year 6637: Second God War ends with Fred stripping Stahl of his divinity and banishing him to a parallel universe. All knowledge of the Second God War is erased from mortal memory in an attempt to limit the long term repricussions caused by the rogue god. Year 6638-7003: The Four Hundred Year Peace. Tyvastahd is refounded by a combined Gnome and Halfling population. Dunham and Port Lhiram join the re-established city to become the Ellembert Confederacy. Years 7004-9552: Interesting times. The Steam War between the Ellembert Confederacy and Aazthkhanak. The fall of Old Amittil. The rise of new Amittil. The Kharagga-Kraah Spade Riots. Founding of Thanabor-Kraah. Creation of the Screaming Plains. First Godsfest. More stuff to be added. Year 9553: Fred brings tribes of humans through time to the new universe from northwestern Europe and Russia, mindwiping them and re-educating them up to a late Bronze Age technological level with 500 BC Chinese equivelant medicine and military philosophies. Year 9561: Fred sets up the humans in the largely empty lands west of the Gapwood near the twin inland seas. The humans set up two seperate communities at Northlake and Southlake. Year 9573: Dwarves from Kharagga-Shil and Gnomes from Enathmar discover the Humans as they explore eastward toward the western fringes of the Gapwood. After a brief outbreak of fighting between Human, Gnome, and Dwarf forces, the Humans are recognized as a new civilized race. Year 9575: Elves from Barbeleg and Edhelbar send emissaries to the Humans. Recognizing Humans for what they are, Zanza demands that Fred destroy the temporally displaced Humans. Fred refuses and promises dire consequenses should Zanza directly move angainst the Humans at North/Southlake. Year 9647: Large numbers of Humans begin an eastward migration to be conveniently closer to the great places of learning at Kharaga-Kraah and Barbeleg. With the aid of the Dwarves and Elves, the city of Menden is established. Year 9703: Third God War begins when Zanza's troops overrun the outpost at Warmeet to secure their approach to Menden. Year 9836: Third God War ends when Fred faces Zanza in single combat. Both gods disappear and are not seen again for almost sixty years. Torogotsu rules Aazthkhanak in Zanza's stead. Year 9894: Fred is sighted drifting off the coast of Edhelbar, disappears again out to sea. Year 10,244: Current year, EC 788 of the Prophet. Zanza has yet to reappear. Adventure abounds.